Generally, as shown in FIGS. 7 (A) and (B), objects for binding (1), such as a note, a book, an album and so on, may have production thicknesses different from each other depending on the insides thereof, and for binding them during the process for transferring the printed cover or inserts coupling holes (110) may be automatically punched or after they are sorted according to print contents and punching the coupling holes (110), they may be combined into the unit object for binding (100) and the combined unit object for binding (100) may be bound by inserting a wire or spring (200) through the punched coupling holes (110). The binding of the wire (200) may be implemented by a one ring type method inserting a spiral steel wire into one end of the coupling holes (110) punched in the object for binding (100) and rotating it (See FIG. 7(A)) or a twin type method inserting loops having a “C” shape and formed by bending a steel wire into the coupling holes (110) punched in the object for binding (100) in upward and downward directions to be interlocked with each other (See FIG. 7(B)).
For example, the punching device for note binding holes of Korean Registered Utility Model No. 20-0303044 (registered on Feb. 6, 2003) which was filed by the present applicant and registered discloses an apparatus moving and punching sheets and then collecting them. Additionally, the method and apparatus for automatically binding a calendar of Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2005-0052840 (published on Jun. 7, 2005) discloses an apparatus combining 7-15 sheets to make a sheet unit and punching the sheet unit. Further, the punching device having a binder function of Korean Patent No. 10-0748993 (registered on Aug. 13, 2007) discloses an apparatus adding the binder function to a punching device so that one punching device can continuously perform punching operation as well as binding function binding with a spring.
The apparatuses described above need the process matching the punched coupling holes for wire binding when a sheet or a bunch of sheets is combined into a unit object for binding after coupling holes for binding are punched in the sheet or the bunch of sheets, and therefore the process is very inconvenient.
Further, the binding device of Korean Patent No. 10-0587221 (registered on Jun. 8, 2006) is an apparatus forming two lines so as to have three punching pins or two punching pins within one inch, and this device can bind with a spring after punch regardless of the size of paper, the gap between the punched holes and so on, but since this device has a structure that cannot punch the unit object for binding at once, after performing punching operations several times the additional procedure for combining and matching the punched coupling holes is also needed for spring binding and therefore it is inconvenient.
Accordingly, the necessity for a punching machine which can continuously perform wire binding processes in the status that the coupling holes are aligned after holding and moving a unit object binding instead of a sheet or a bunch of sheet and punching coupling holes is needed.